


grocery god (pun intended)

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [135]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Callieroxy - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Grocery Shopping, Homestuck - Freeform, Made before the epilogue was released
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Roxy is back with groceries.





	grocery god (pun intended)

“Callie, I’m back with the groceries!” Roxy yelled as she unlocked the door to their house, carrying two bags filled with necessities like Lucky Charms, ham, and mini pizzas, a perfect diet for a god. For Callie, she had bought several pounds of raw meat from different animals. Their diets varied, but Roxy didn’t complain. More Lucky Charms for her. “I bought your favorite, fresh veal!”

 

“I’m coming!” Calliope answered, and walked into the hallways from the living room, before taking one of the bags from her girlfriend. “I’ll help you out everything away. Also, do you want me to make lunch? You did it yesterday?”

 

Roxy nodded, before pressing a soft kiss onto the swirls on Calliope’s green cheeks.

 

“Yeah, thanks Callie, that would be awesome, you’re the best babe. You’ve gotten so good at making human food, I’m proud of you.”

 

Calliope felt a blush grow on her cheeks, before she and Roxy walked into the kitchen, ready to put everything in its rightful place before it expired (mainly the meat, they had to buy new raw meat for Callie every third day, since it was all she consumed, and like with humans, rotten meat wasn’t good for a cherub either).

 

“Thanks Roxy, you’re the best. Do you want me to make beef stew with rice or a chicken soup for you?”

 

“Beef stew sounds nice. We can have a fancy dinner date in our house.”

 

Calliope laughed.

 

“Sure. I’d love too.”


End file.
